Gas turbine engines include a combustor where a mixture of fuel and air is ignited to complete a combustion process. Air is typically compressed by an upstream compressor system before being provided to the combustor. Fuel is typically provided by a fuel system, including, for example, an injector and/or a vaporizer fuel delivery device. After combustion, the combustor directs the combusted air to a downstream turbine through the discharge or turbine nozzle. Vaporizer fuel delivery devices may be preferred in some instance over high-pressure injector fuel system due to cost benefits as well as soot control and simpler control systems. Present approaches using a vaporizer fuel delivery system within combustors suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, and disadvantages. There is a need for the inventive vaporizer fuel delivery arrangement, systems and methods disclosed herein.